


Score one for the space vampire

by cian1675



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Outer Space, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: Who would have thought? A vampire is immortal, and really truly horrifyingly so, because as far as she can remember, she has been in space for ages and she can't die. She's just... there.
Kudos: 4





	Score one for the space vampire

**Author's Note:**

> The idea wouldn't leave me, but I have no fandom to put this idea on so hey.

It's been like this for a while.

She's been like this for a while.

Just...floating.

Aware, but only barely. 

The age-old instinct to take a breath kicks in, only to stutter to a stop because she doesn't need air — hasn't, for the past centuries, maybe longer, it's hard to keep track of time nowadays — and oh yeah, because there isn't air in _space_.

Who would have thought? A vampire is immortal, and really truly horrifyingly so, because as far as she can remember, she has been in space for _ages_ and she _can't_ die. She's just... there. Shrivelled up from the lack of life force, the lack of blood, but still... there.

She would blink now, but maybe she doesn't have eyelids anymore. Or maybe she still has them, just... shrivelled up. Either way, she can't blink but her mind tries to anyway— a bid for normalcy, or what passes for it. It seems like eons ago when she had her two feet on the ground, dressed, passing for human to feed. Now...

Now she just exists.

Vaguely she recalls something she's seen on Earth, about how telescopes have mirrors and that being why humans wouldn't have spotted vampires if there were any in space. She's pretty sure that even if there were living things out there now with telescopes without mirrors, they wouldn't want to spot her, space vampire or not.

(She would laugh, except she can't, not really.)

The idea seems ludicrous — would be if she's not living it (or not living it, on account of being undead and all) — except something more ludicrous happens.

From the corner of her vision a cloud of red appears, and a familar tang fills her senses.

_Hello planet_ , she thinks.

It's probably a mess of a planet, something that would kill living beings in seconds with ridiculous temperatures or a lack of air or crazy hurricane levels of wind (or all of the above), but she is here now, she's a vampire, and she can't die, especially not when the rusty atmosphere of the planet is so rich with iron.

_Oh_ yeah. Score one for the space vampire, against a score of infinity for the universe.

She'll take what she can.


End file.
